Talk:Miles Morales (Spider-Man)/@comment-112.198.64.8-20151225150624
My take on this: Purple: it's saved my butt a few times, but in a team lineup, it's not exactly what you would call cheap. First form allows you to save yourself, but it doesn't work like Invisible Woman's invisibility. Once it's become surprise, you need 15 AP at max level to be able to go invisible again. However, it's also the heaviest damaging ability he has, and produces a whopping 4 web tiles to go with Spiderman or Venom. Yellow: It's a power that you'll want to use over and over again, to set up your purple, or to make use of the bonus passive. If you intend to level this up to max, it helps fuel someone who uses Blue AP such as Steve Rogers in the 3* tier, or Mr Fantastic in the 4* tier. It allows Miles to gain AP in his other abilities without having to match them, too. Using him with Classic Spidey means I get an almost guaranteed 3 turn stun any time. Red: It' seems to be primarily used for disruption, and the damage isn't something to speak of without being maxed. But it also is cheap, and that means if you had a way to fuel it, you'd get around pretty quickly. You could choose 5/5/3 if you're looking to take advantage of surprise frequently, and have someone else pulling weight in Red and Blue, such as a 5/3/5 4* Cyclops 5/4/4 could be useful similar to the above and if you don't much care about him providing Blue AP, but you want more options on your Red abilities. 4/5/4 means you want to be using Red more often, and have someone who's using Blue a lot. Amadeus Cho and the Hulkbuster come to mind in 4* 4/4/5 means you want to repeatedly be running interference, and don't mind giving up the damage output by not having any of the other stronger Red abilities in your pool. It also means that you intend to have Miles be your main damage dealer, using both Purple and Red powers without providing additional blue bonuses. 3/5/5 means you WANT to use the Red to deal continuous damage, while having someone else carry the Purple weight. Jean Grey and Mr Fantastic can come together here, covering all your colors and maximizing team damage potential on Purple, only using Miles' Purple ability when needed. You can have a 5/3/5 Mr Fantastic on stuns, fueled also by your yellow ability, and Imaginaut, that can pick up the slack on where the missing damage on a stronger Red ability might have been. Jean Grey runs threat removal and buffing with a 5/3/5 build. 5/3/5 means that Miles is your go to damage guy, who's really looking out for himself. He exists in a vacuum, firing off his powers without anyone else caring. Either teams with no other Red options, or those who use their Black, Green, or Blue abilities most, would count. 5/5/3 X-23 and 5/5/3 Wilson Fisk might work. Fisk focuses on stealing AP, and providing Miles with AP for Web tiles, and X-23 tanking with Savage Healing. Alternatively, replace Fisk with a 4/5/4 Elektra who can be your secondary tank with her Black ability. There's a lot of possible holes here, but that's the benefits I can see for each build.